Aspects of this disclosure are generally related to electronic data storage systems. An enterprise, service provider or storage vendor may operate a data storage system which includes one or more data centers which may be geographically diverse. The data centers maintain large amounts of data that is made available to many concurrent users. Each data center may include both data storage and computing resources. For example, the computing resources may include clusters of host servers which run various applications and the storage resources may include storage arrays or storage server clusters. Each device in the data storage system may include various subsystems, and a variety of cabling may be used to interconnect devices and subsystems. Moreover, virtual storage devices may be created which have complex relationships with the physical devices and subsystems. Such virtual storage devices may manage virtual volumes of storage and be associated with devices, sub-systems and software located at different data centers.